


Why?

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friends let you down, the pain is very real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/24828248267/in/dateposted-public/)

The lash of an icy tongue hungrily devours what’s left of my humanity,  
Feeding on my friendship, ripping the rotten carcass into bloody pieces;  
The remnants discarded like the long forgotten beats of a broken heart.

Scarlet lies claw at my mind with shards of broken promises,  
My innocence flows through blackened veins, flooding the floor in a river of despair;  
Crushed, defeated succumbing to the pain with one, final, whispery breath of, _“Why?”_


End file.
